Always forgive your enemies: Nothing annoys them so much
by Hanako5325
Summary: Transfer student Cat Drevis moves to-surprise surprise- Norrisville. But whats up with that purple haired kid? And why does she feel a strong hatred towards him? (as always summary sucks) Rated for safety.
1. New friends, New school, New hatred

**I'll try this OC story thing, mostly because I can't cure my writers block with a million OCS running around in my head shouting "LET US OUT! SHOW US TO THE WORLD SO WE CAN BE RIPPED OFF AND HAVE OUR OWN CRAPPY TV SHOWS. But anyway, I was never really good at writing stories, so I'll be surprised if you enjoy this one. No one seems to like humor lately. I wonder why. Who wants to live every second of their miserable lives without a good laugh? Anyway, you probably just skipped to the story anyway so I'll just go ahead and start.**

**Third person POV**

_It was a nice summer day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining- wait. It's only February? Am I starting to hallucinate? Well ok, I did always have sickness problems, but I didn't think it would be bad enough for me to hallucinate a warm evening when it's really a cold winter's day here in Germany. _

_Why Germany, you may ask? Well, sure, I'm interested in the Japanese too, we even teamed up during WWII, but I'm kind of sick of everyone liking the Japanese better when there's other people out there, like Koreans, or Asians. I once saw a four year old Asian boy ROCK the piano. He played better than those boring professionals that made me fall asleep. _

_I used to live in Germany, but moved to Colorado, than back to Germany, but now we're moving to America again. This time though we're moving to Manhattan, New York, in a futuristic town called Norrisville. I honestly don't like stuff made before 2012, because I believe the new stuff is just crappy. Does anyone know Happy Appy? No? _

_We just moved to where I was born, I don't want to move back to America. I like German people better. They get all mad when you can't speak their language correctly. I like getting yelled at in German, mostly because I don't understand a word their saying. Yes, you all expect me to know at least one German word, but my father was from America, and my mom can speak three languages, so I grew up listening to English. People say I have an accent when I don't. My family says I don't, but people say I do. _

_Oh, did I mention Norrisville had a ninja protecting it? I've always been found of ninjas, because they are so mysterious and then when you find out their identity you get to report them to everyone. Some ninjas don't have secret identities though. It's the reason that as a kid, my favorite show was Pucca. _

_And... my mom is looking over my shoulder to see what I'm typing. ...What? No it's not bad, you worry too much. You finally made curry?! I only had curry once before, I can't wait to try it again! ... Why is he mad at me? Is it because I forgot to turn in my spelling homework before I left? We don't start school again until after we move to New York! I'm pretty sure the she-devil named Mrs. Morel won't hunt me down. ... I'm not aloud to call my teachers she-devils? Phooey. _

_Oh you don't know my name do you? Well, my parents call be Div, which means evil spirit, but that's only when I eat the whole gingerbread house on Christmas. My real name though is Cat. In Irish it means pure. I'm not pure at all though! And I don't even like cats! Canines are much better. Yes, you may be wondering how Cat sounds like Div. It doesn't. Germans are weird. Yes I'm calling myself weird, but weird is good!_

_The reason we didn't move to Germany in the first place was because our dog was alive. She's dead now. She was trying to get up on my parents bed when she collapsed on the floor. She was too old anyway, but she still holds a special place in my heart. Well, we have to finish packing up. I need to go now online diary that I randomly typed cause I can._

**Cat's POV**

"Kristi stop pulling my hair!" Cat snapped as she and her parents made their way to the flight leaving to New York.

"Ooh, kitties got a temper." Kristi taunted. Cat stuck her tongue out in response.

"Mom, are we bringing back some geltbush?" My older sister, Katherine, asked.

"Dude, we're piled up with that stuff. They have German stores in New York anyway." Cat explained. She suddenly fell on the ground and hugged her fathers legs. "PLEASE SAY THEY HAVE GERMAN STORES IN NEW YORK!"

"I'm pretty sure they do. Now let go of me."

"So how long will it take to get there?" Kristi asked.

"Probably... six to seven hours-"

"DAD CAN WE GO TO LONDON TO SEE CIEL?!"

"He's just an anime character Cat."

Cat crossed her arms an pouted. "I knew that..."

"Anime dork." Katherine muttered.

"Oh hey lookie our flights here." Kat's mom pointed out hoping to prevent another argument. Cat wondered why she was holding her breath. They fought everyday of their lives. It's been like that since Kristi was born.

"... Hey, why is everyone here taller than me?" Cat asked.

"Mom was born short, so it's her fault." Katherine said as she pulled her red hair in a ponytail.

"No, I'm ok with being short, it's just I'm not okay with being short."

"That makes no sense."

"You face makes no sense." Cat shot back.

"That's a lame comeback."

"PLANE! NOW KIDS! BEFORE WE FIND OUT IT'S DELAYED!" their mom yelled.

"Hello passengers. Flight 102 and 149 had been delayed. Flight 379 has been canceled." said the speaker before it went off again.

Mrs. Drevis (just gonna call her that) glared at her children. Their flight was 149.

"Well on the bright side, we get to get Starbucks!" Katherine exclaimed.

"But I don't like coffee." Cat whined.

"And I want to play MineCraft!" Kristi also whined.

"Well we have to stay somewhere while we're waiting. How long is our flight delayed again?" Mr. Drevis asked.

"Just two hours." Katherine said.

_"Yesh! Now I just need to slip away and I can pull pranks on people."_ Cat thought.

* * *

Two hours went by when their flight finally got to the airport.

"Ok let's go kids!" exclaimed Mr. Drevis. He blinked as he turned to Cat. "... What are you doing with red food dye?"

"Nothing..." Cat said as she hid the food dye behind her back. "LET'S GO TO WONDERLAND!"

* * *

Another six hours went by before they reached New York. All the kids came tumbling off the plane as Katherine went to someplace called the McCafe, Kristi figured out she had full bars on her computer, and Cat simply sat on a bench, pulling out her Lucky Star manga.

"..."

Cat jumped out of her seat. "THERE'S ROBOTS HERE?!"

"Yes miss." a robot that looked like a ape replied.

"Woah. I think the universe has just been taken from me, then shoved back formed like a hand slapping my face." Cat said dreamily.

"Yeah buddy! Pew pew pew pew!" Kristi shouted as she did... some... stuff... on Minecraft. What was that slender tall thing?

"Ok, I am now bored." Cat muttered as she looked around to find her parents. She went up to random strangers and asked "Are you my mommy?" Some just stared at her. Others just ignored her. She then saw a man chocking.

"Oh my cheese we're killing him!" she heard two kids shout. Cheese? What was that, some kind of little kid slang? Cat didn't know CPR or whatever your supposed to do in these situations, so she just hit him really hard on the back. He then stopped chocking. ... And maybe even breathing- oh wait no, it's there on the floor. A hunk of cheese. Wow, irony. No one really noticed, which of course ticked Cat off. Do people in America always ignore stuff like this?

_"Well you never see a man chocking on the news."_ she guessed. She finally found her parents and walked over to them to help carry her luggage.

* * *

"Hey have you noticed we've been cutting scenes really short lately?" Katherine asked as she and Cat walked to school. Since Katherine was a Senior while Cat was a freshman, they both walked to school together while Kristi was stuck being the short seventh grader she is.

"Ok, you don't have to break the third wall." Cat growled as they got to Norrisville High and went their separate ways. Cat kept on walking until she realized she didn't know where her classes were. She smirked.

"Well obviously they have a sign saying what classes are on what floor just like middle school- oh they don't. You have got to be kidding me."

"Do you need help finding your classes?" said a random stranger.

"Wow, great timing." Cat commented as she turned to face a girl with blonde hair pulled into two long _long _pigtails. Light blue adorned her eyes. The other girl had dark brown hair reaching to her waist. She had chocolate brown eyes.

"WOAH! WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR EYES?!" The second girl yelled as she grabbed Cat's face.

"I don't really know. Some days they're green, other days they're gray, and sometimes I have no idea what the heck is going on."

The blondie cleared her throat. "I'm Amelia. The usually nice girl that just grabbed your face is Scarlet."

"Sorry, I've never seen that eye color before." Scarlet admitted sheepishly.

"Hi I'm Cat, not to be confused with the evil species." Cat greeted.

"How are cats evil?" Amelia asked.

"They just are... hey can you help me to my classes?" Cat asked.

"Sure." Scarlet said as she looked at Cat's schedule. "... ok it seems we both have Science, so I will take the pleasure of taking you there." Scarlet beamed.

Amelia scoffed. "Well whatever. Have _fuuuuun_."

"... Why did she say "fun" creepily like that?" Cat asked.

"You'll understand once you get to science." Scarlet explained.

"I don't think I want to understand." Cat whimpered.

Cat and Scarlet walked into science.

_"Please no introductions please no introductions please no introduction please no introductions-"_

"Oh, you must be the new student!"

_"F*CK YOU!"_

"Um... ya... you want me to do an introduction don't you?"

The look on the teachers face said it all as Cat sighed and walked up to the front of the class.

"Uh... my name is Cat Drevis, and I'm from Germany."

The teacher nodded for her to go on.

"Wait, you want me to go into full detail. Well... the day I was born I-"

"WOAH OK!" shouted the teacher. Well actually, the skeleton that the teacher was lip syncing shouted that.

"Who's that?" Cat asked.

"My husband Jerry." Mrs. Driscoll said.

"Hmm. He has a lovely smell of rotting flesh."

"Thanks. Now go sit."

Cat did as she was told before she was asked any more questions. The only seat was in front of Scarlet and besides a ginger, so she occupied the seat. Suddenly a guy with- was that purple hair? What a strange town...

"I-There was a- and I- just give me a detention pass." the kid sighed.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Scarlet whispered to Cat.

"Why should I?" Cat asked.

Scarlet shrugged. Cat cringed a little as the kid who she realized was taller than her sat down in the seat next to her. For some odd reason... she felt a growing hatred towards him.

**Boredom got to me. OC stories cure my boredom. Review and stuff. Le smokebomb.**


	2. Jack never came back

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers! I have written another weird chapter upon your majestic requests! Well, actually, I only got four, but four plus six from my last story equals ten, which is eight more than a new fanfiction writer is expecting, and if the fanfiction writer is weird, then its ten more than they're expecting, and weird is good because weird means different and different means unique which means weird is good its all so simple!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that fanfiction wouldn't let me on and this chapter may not be my best one because I didn't want to waste any more time posting it and my life happened and puberty and blah blah blah blah blah...**

**The chapter title has nothing to do with this, it just popped in my head while I was typing. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Helpful criticism from you experts out there is appreciated.**

* * *

"I can't believe I got a D in Science!" Cat cried out.

"Maybe if you didn't put 'I don't know and I don't care' for 'name one of the seven ancient Wonders of the World besides the Great Pyramid,' that would have ended differently." Scarlet pointed out.

"Well I'm hungry, I only had eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, milk, and hash browns for breakfast, and I need to fill up the rest of that space." Cat said as she walked into the cafeteria.

"Dang." Amelia and Scarlet said at the same time as they followed their new friend in the cafeteria. Five seconds later they bumped into Cat.

"Hey, what's the delio?" Amelia asked.

"Are you sure we make the right friends?" Scarlet asked Amelia.

"Probably not."

"It's that purple headed kid from science!" Cat hissed. "Every time I come near him I hate him for some reason!"

Amelia squinted. "I don't think that's purple."

"Yeah, maybe a really light black that looks purple if you hold it up to the light." Scarlet added.

"Well for some reason I hate him and if it's one of those cheesy 'we used to be enemies in our past life' then I'm gonna knife someone in the back."

"You had a past life?" Scarlet asked.

Suddenly, a robot crashed through the wall.

"My first robot fight!" Cat beamed.

"Meh." Scarlet and Amelia said at the same time.

"SMOKEBOMB!" someone shouted. When the smoke cleared a ninja was found standing there.

"Who is that?" Cat asked.

"The ninja." Amelia answered.

"Wow. That name. So original."

"SMOKEBOMB!" the ninja yelled again as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait I didn't get to even see the fight! And why did it go by so quick?! Does it usually take, like, eight minutes to defeat a robot?" Cat asked.

Scarlet and Amelia blinked. "Sure..."

"..."

"..."

"Awkward silence..." muttered Cat.

"Hey there's a dance coming up!" Scarlet said, hoping to break the silence.

"Well I'm not going!" beamed Cat. "So you guys wanna go to Whoopee World?"

"Sure let us go to a different scene first!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Ok if we're going to constantly break the third wall then I don't know about this fanfic." Cat frowned.

* * *

"Hey we're here." Amelia said.

"We can teleport!" Cat exclaimed.

"No, we had to ask Mrs. Kennedy (Scarlet's mom) for a ride." Amelia corrected her.

"Does this place have it's own song or something?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, it kind of sounds like that one song at Six Flags." Scarlet said. "Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoopee, whoop whoop whoop whoopee, whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop."

"Lets ride the biggest, most unstable ride in the park!"

"Hmm... how about the Tornado?" Amelia asked.

The trio turned to the ride and took notice of it shaking as the coaster went downhill.

"Good idea!" Cat exclaimed as she gave a thumbs up. "Let us eat though so we aren't hungry anymore!"

"... but I'm not hungry." Amelia said.

"Well come on! I can't be the only one starving!"

"You have a huge appetite!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Well... I have no money so you guys are going to have to pay for my snacks." Cat explained.

"..."

"..."

Cat took a twenty dollar bill out of Amelia's purse and walked off to the snack bar.

"HEY!" yelled Amelia.

"... oh hey look a glowing box." Scarlet said as she pointed at a box.

"Oh yay adventure!" Amelia exclaimed. Suddenly a group of teens touched the box and the light engulfed them before they disappeared, along with the box. All that was left was a white feather.

"Where do you think they went?" Amelia asked.

"Beats me, it's not like it has anything to do with the story." Scarlet shrugged.

"Hey guys." Cat mumbled as she returned with a milkshake and some fries, half of them already stuffed in her mouth. "What happened?"

"Nothing." they said at the same time.

"Coolio. Let's ride the ride now cause it's a ride and we came here to ride."

Amelia and Scarlet blinked.

"I did not understand a word you said, but let's ride the ride." Amelia said.

"That's what I said!" Cat exclaimed.

* * *

"Ok... next time we're doing cosplay." Cat said, rolling her eyes as she watched her friends barfing in the free barf buckets the robo apes gave them.

"How are you not sick?! You just ate a meal!" Amelia yelled.

"Meh." was all Cat said as she walked to her home with her friends. Since it was a Friday and they already had their sleeping bags dropped off at Cat's house, they were planning on having a sleep over. But since Cat was a tomboy, she begged they didn't paint each others nails or any of that girly stuff that girls usually did at sleepovers. Instead, she planned to have them help her clean up her cat contaminated room, curtsy of Katherine.

"So, what do you guys want to do over the weekend?" Scarlet asked.

"Cosplay as Kuroshitsuji characters? I call being Ciel!" Cat exclaimed.

"Dude, we don't even watch anime." Amelia pointed out.

"Ok... we'll cosplay as ponies." Cat suggested again.

"No one watches My Little Pony."

"Yesh! Yes they do!"

"Should we go up to boys and be all like "Dang boy!" just like they do to us?" Scarlet asked.

"Cosplay as Deadman Wonderland characters! How about Naruto characters!"

"I thought you said you didn't watch Naruto?" Amelia asked.

"Oh... right..." Cat said with a far away look. "... Lucky Star?"

"LETS JUST WATCH SCARY MOVIES ALL NIGHT!" Amelia yelled.

"Works for me." Cat shrugged.

"CAT DOES HAVE FRIENDS!" a familiar voice yelled.

"F*ck." Cat said.

Katherine walked towards Cat with a smirk on her face. "And here I thought you would forever be an outcast."

"Shut it." Cat growled.

"Do you have a crush yet?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT ME TO DATE SOMEONE?!" Cat yelled.

"So in ten years you can have babies?" Scarlet said.

"Ew."

"Leave us alone, hang out with your own friends or something." Cat said.

"Whatever." Katherine scoffed as she rolled her eyes and walked back into Cat's house.

"Ok, our goal is to be drunk off of ice cream by the end of the weekend." Cat said.

"NO!" shouted Amelia.

"Geez, your such a prick Amelia." Scarlet joked.

"Whatever, let's just leave the readers on a awkward moment." Cat said.

"Ok, now your breaking the fourth wall!" Amelia yelled.

* * *

**Meh.**


	3. Love is in the air, Chase-chan!

**Look, I love you guys, honestly I do, but I am against love at the moment, so I am NOT writing any love stories. I know most OC stories (if not all) have the OC falling in love with Randy and stuff, but I'm just writing this story for fun, so don't expect Cat to start getting over her hate. It's always going to be there. MWAHAHA- *cough* um, enjoy.**

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_ Beep!

Cat slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, smashing it, and groaned as she tried to dig her way out of millions of plushies that she sleeps with. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her calendar. She stared at it for a full five minutes before her brain finally processed that it was Valentines Day. Cat groaned again and went under covers.

"Cat! It's time to get up!" Mrs. Drevis called up the stairs.

"I'm not going." Cat groaned.

"If you don't get up, I'll pour water on you." Mr. Drevis said.

Cat was downstairs in an instant. "What'sforbreakfastdangdadthoseclothesmakeyoulooksharpwhydoIhavetogotoschoolwhatifguysflirtwithmeIthoughtyousaidyoudidn'twantmetodatetillIwasthirtyIthoughtyoulovedmewowthiscerealisgood."

Mr. and Mrs. Drevis blinked. "Um..."

"Wow look at the time better go." Cat said as she rushed upstairs.

"... are you sure we should of married?" asked Mr. Drevis.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Mrs. Drevis answered.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Wait, so your saying your name is Chase Johnson and your a transfer student from Denmark? And your only here when love is in the air?" Mrs. Driscoll asked as she looked at the small boy.

He had messy brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, pale skin, small freckles, a black sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black and white Converse.

"Yup..." Chase answered, groaning mentally as he heard girls giggling.

"Well Cat doesn't seem to be here today, so you can take her seat."

"Kay." Chase said as he sat down.

"How old is he?" Chase heard a girl whisper.

"I heard he was a twelve year old genius." Chase heard another girl whisper.

"He kind of looks like a girl."

_"Ha ha I'm gonna kill you all." _Chase thought.

Suddenly, Candy (as, Ca- uh, Chase heard from Heidi's Me cast) burst through the doors.

"HOLD IT I'M NOT LATE!" Candy yelled. "I mean I'm late but I was on my way to school when a bird snatched my math homework! So I was running, chasing after it to get it back, but when I finally grabbed it, it wouldn't give me my homework! We kept fighting and fighting until it finally flew away! I noticed that it was first period and was hoping the beautiful teacher would excuse me!"

Mrs. Driscoll had a look of disbelief. "Uh huh, and why do you have no scratches on your face?"

"Who said they had to be on my face?" Candy asked as he pulled up his sleeve to show bruises and gashes. The whole class gasped, and Mrs. Driscoll rolled her eyes and excused Candy.

_"Wow can't believe she believed that." _Chase thought.

As Candy sat down next to Chase, he smiled at him. Chase just glared back.

Suddenly, a note landed on Chase's desk. He picked it up and opened it. It read:

_Be my Valentine? - May._

Chase looked around the room until he spotted a girl waving at him, giggling.

Chase sighed. _"This is going to be a looooooooong day." _

* * *

Chase sat down at a table by himself and took out his PB and J sandwich. The whole time girls were arguing about who would get to date him. One time during lunch, the girls even got into a fight and started clawing each other. The only girls who were watching this with amusement was a girl with blonde pigtails and a girl with brown hair going down to her waist.

"Hey, new kid!" Chase heard someone yell. Chase glared at the speaker, who was that happy Goth kid in a top hat, who looked like a cross between a vampire and Willy Wonka.

Chase picked up his lunch and went into the boys bathroom to finish it in there. As he did this he noticed a glow coming from one of the stalls.

"What?" he asked himself as he stood on the toilet, peering over one of the stalls to see Candy drooling on the floor with a book next to his face. Chase blinked, then went back into his stall and finished his food.

Once finished, he dumped what he didn't want in the toilet, flushed it, then went back in the cafeteria to find that someone started a food fight.

"Shoot. Wish I didn't flush my food." Chase sighed. He watched as a heart shaped box flew through the air-

"AHH!" Chase yelled as he was smacked dead in the face by the box.

"LOVE ME!" a girl yelled.

_"Girls are even worse than boys!" _Chase panicked. _"This was a very bad idea!" _

"FUCK THIS SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Chase yelled as he ran out of the cafeteria, ran outside, and climbed a tree to wait out school. He gasped for breath as he closed his eyes.

_"Think, THINK! What would dad do in this situation?" _

Chase looked around, and then pulled out fake cat ears and a tail from behind his back. He stuck them on and waited.

_After school..._

"NO I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A CAT I'M A HUMAN BEING!" Chase yelled as the janitor tried to pull him out of the tree. "PISS OFF!"

"SMOKEBOMB!" Chase heard someone shout as the janitor started pulling Chase's tail. A ninja- wait, no, _the _ninja,- looked up the tree and blinked.

"Why are you wearing cat ears and a cat tail?" he asked.

"I PANICKED! IT USUALLY WORKS WITH BOCCHAN!" Chase yelled

"Who's Bocchan?" the ninja asked as he helped the small boy down.

_"Wow he's tiny. No wonder the janitor mistook him for a cat." _the ninja thought.

"So..." Chase said awkwardly, slowly taking off his cat costume. **(HOLY SHIT I JUST REMEMBERED TOMORROW'S FASTNACHT IN GERMANY!)**

"So..." the ninja replied back.

"Smokebomb?" Chase asked.

"Smokebomb." the ninja replied as he threw down smoke bomb and disappeared. Well, actually, he didn't disappear, he caught the ninja jumping on top of the school and going inside.

"CAT!" Chase heard two girls yell. He smiled at the familiar voices and turned to face the only two girls that didn't maul him.

"Hi guys." Chase said as he took off his wig to reveal Cat. "What's up."

"Never do that again." Amelia said, shaking her head slowly.

"Maybe for cosplay. But never have girls try to kill you ever again." Scarlett replied.

"Trust me, I've learned my lesson. Just like in every TV show." Cat replied. "So you guys want go to Amelia's place? I'm hungry."

"CAT!" Amelia yelled.

* * *

**Ughn... I feel writers block building up. Wow, two chapters in one day. That's like an accomplishment.**


	4. Back to the Past

**Inspiration gears are turning... thinking... I HAVE AN IDEA!**

**Ello, I have got this idea when I was watching the season finale, so here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mcfist, can you get this girl off my back?" The Sorcerer asked Mcfist as he rode in on Julian.

"What do you want me to say to her?" Mcfist asked.

"No, she's LITERALLY on my back." the Sorcerer said as he turned his back towards Mcfist and Viceroy to show Cat hugging the Sorcerer's back.

"I LOVE YOU!" Cat yelled.

"How did this happen?" Viceroy asked.

_In the Sorcerer's hole..._

"I MUST FIND MY WAY OUT OF THIS MISERABLE HOLE!" the Sorcerer yelled. Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the Sorcerer was standing on top of his prison.

"... That was easy." Amelia said.

"He's cute!" Cat exclaimed.

_Back in Mcfist Industries..._

"Wow." Mcfist said.

"I wonder if I could teleport to the past..." Cat wondered out loud.

"Well the time machine just went missing so you can't." Viceroy replied.

"Or can I..." Cat grinned evilly.

"... no, I don't think the authoress would like it if you used her power to teleport." Viceroy said.

"Well too bad. LE TELEPORT!" Cat yelled.

* * *

"Woah, how did we get here?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, now the authoress is pissed." Scarlet giggled.

"Hey lookie! There's the first ninja and the current ninja!" Cat exclaimed.

"How do you know they're not the same ninja?" Scarlet asked.

"Please, an 800 year old ninja? Impossible. And their eye colors change, that has to mean something."

"You know, when you think about it..." Amelia muttered.

"This is our one and only chance to mess with the first ninja! (T.F.N.) Come on!" Cat said as she rushed up to the ninjas.

The current ninja noticed Cat and blinked. "How did you get here?"

"Hello first ninja!" Cat said, ignoring the current ninja (T.C.N.) "I'm Zorris and my sister here is Maddis." Cat pointed at Amelia. "We're twins who can feel each others pain!"

As Cat finished, she stepped on Amelia's foot.

"Ow." Amelia said.

"You weren't supposed to say ow, I was supposed to say ow, your doing it wrong!" whined Cat.

Amelia punched Cat.

"Ow." Amelia said.

"May I ask again, how did you get here?" T.C.N. asked.

"That is within my forbidden knowledge." Cat explained as she got up, rubbing her head where she was punched. "Oh wait Amelia punched me so hard that I forgot."

"Wow. Nice going." Scarlet said.

"So what are you guys doing?" Cat asked.

"Trying to defeat the Sorcerer." the ninja replied.

"You mean the guy who's back Cat was hugging earlier?" Scarlet asked.

T.C.N and T.F.N. glanced at Cat strangely.

"Well hey I'm low on sugar." Cat said.

"So, anyway, Plop Plop-"

Everyone except Plop Plop and T.F.N. started laughing.

"Sorry, still can't get over that name." T.C.N. laughed.

"THAT'S HIS NAME?!" Cat asked as she burst out laughing some more.

"Ughn... my intestines hurt now." Amelia groaned.

"So how are you guys planning to destroy the Sorcerer?" Amelia asked.

"Allow me." Cat said as she put on Principal Slimovits glasses and pointed at a chalk board with a baton.

"So I'm thinking the villagers leave because T.C.N. screwed up, then T.F.N. leaves with *snort* Plop Plop in a super sad super hero montage, then T.C.N. and carrot head-"

"My name's Howard!" Howard yelled.

"- leave to distract the Sorcerer long enough to grab the stone, current ninja brags, current ninja cracks stone, Howard gets possessed, fighting, Plop Plop and first ninja come back, more fighting, first ninja locks Sorcerer in hole, everything is back to normal, happy ending, go back to own time period and then Candy does something."

"... has she been calling me Candy this whole time?" T.C.N. whispered.

"How does she know all this is the real question." Howard replied.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." Randy said as he, Howard, and the trio walked out of the time machine. "And sorry Cat, Amelia, Scarlet, but I'm going to have to erase your minds because you know that I'm the ninja."

"Your the ninja?" Cat asked.

"Uh... I was joking?" Randy said. _"They didn't see me? Wow."_

"Haha very funny Candy."

"NAME'S RANDY!"

"Let us go back to the tour, where we will get to eat McSquiddles!" Scarlet sang in the same theme as "Take me out to the Ball Game."

"And then we can go to Scarlet's house and play some video games. And eat snacks." Cat said.

Scarlet and Amelia sighed. They were used to her eating all their snacks. She's the reason they had no food.

"Well Howard, I think we should head back." Randy said.

"Agreed." Howard said as they walked away.

* * *

**They never really get any bonding moments, so I thought I would change that. Plus this chapter is really short so you probably hate me right now. Review!**


	5. Cat in Wonderland

**The first Alice was a woman of the spade, in righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand! Never hesitating to slay all within her way, creating paths of blood that followed her through wonderland. Deep into the darkened forest Alice walked the line! Captured and imprisoned as a bodyment of sin. If it were not for the murderous wake left behind, no one would have suspected that she have ever been!**

**Hai guys! Anime-**

**Randy: Oh, sure, whenever you write a chapter, you have to tell the reason your writing it.**

**I do not do that! ... Do I?**

**Cat: More than you think.**

**Fine, whatever. They probably already know what it's going to be about anyway. Enjoy.**

* * *

Cat was snoring as she drifted off to dreamland. In dreamland, Cat found a rabbit hole.

"... TO WONDAHLAND!" Cat yelled as she jumped in the hole. "... Wait a minute, I have no idea where this hole goes. AHH!"

Cat kept screaming until she hit the ground. "Ouch." Cat muttered as she looked up to find herself in a room.

"... Woah cake! Wait, does the cake make you bigger or smaller..."

Cat grabbed the drink and chugged it. She instantly shrunk.

"WOAH HEY I WANTED TO TRY THE CAKE FIRST!" she yelled as she tried to jump up on the table, but made no progress. She sighed and looked around the room for the tiny door instead. Once she located it, she opened the door and came face to face with the Cheshire Cat, who looked a lot like Amelia.

"Wow, I didn't think you could pull off the bad kitty act." Cat smirked.

"Meow. What?" Cheshire asked.

"Well it's been a while since I've seen the movie, so I have no idea why the Cheshire Cat is here." Cat said as she passed the Cheshire Cat.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait I could help you find the queen or some crap!" the Cheshire Cat said.

"... yea... no." Cat said as she continued walking.

"Please! Give me a chance!" the Cheshire Cat cried.

"... fine but if you fail your providing me with snacks." Cat said.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE QUEEN IS?! AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CHASING A RABBIT ANYWAY?!" Cat asked.

"Well, I guess you the only Alice finding it pointless to chase a measly rabbit. And I said I know someone who knows, so calm your cheese." the Cheshire Cat said.

"Fine." groaned Cat as she followed the Cheshire to a sign that said Mad Hatter and March Hare, each pointing at different paths.

"OH MY JUICE I LOVE THE MAD HATTER!" Cat exclaimed.

"Good luck." the Cheshire Cat said as she disappeared. Cat noticed the trees separating to form one path.

"... Ok?"

Cat walked down the path until she found the Mad Hatter (Randy) the March Hare (Howard) and the dormouse (Kristi).

"Hello." the Mad Hatter said.

"Sup Candy." Cat grinned. Although she now knew his name, she still like teasing him.

"IT'S THE MAD HATTER!" Randy yelled. He sighed. "Would you like some tea?"

"Why am I the dormou- snore." the dormouse said as she suddenly fell asleep.

"Hello tea, my name is Kipataramasama." Cat greeted the tea.

The Mad Hatter just blinked, but the March Hare said, "Kipataramasama why didn't you do your math homework?"

"Oh sorry, I had to leave and become a Sailor Scout." Cat snorted.

"Ok... so where you headed?" The Mad Hatter asked.

"I guess I'm supposed to see the queen so she can get me out of here. Did anyone else notice I'm still short?" Cat asked.

"You don't mean the Queen of Hearts, do you?" the Mad Hatter gasped as he passed Cat some Eat Me.

"No, I mean the Queen of Light- YES I MEAN THE QUEEN OF HEARTS! THEIRS ONLY ONE QUEEN, RIGHT?!" Cat yelled.

"No, there's the White Queen. I think that's her name at least." the March Hare explained.

"Oh. Right. The one from the 2010 movie. Well nice talking to you gotta go bai!" Cat said as she rushed off.

* * *

"The caterpillar is supposed to be grumpy. Why aren't you grumpy?" Cat asked.

"Do you know anyone named Liddell?" the caterpillar (Scarlet) asked.

"Well I know Sebastian Liddell from Time of Trying, and I'm pretty sure his last name is based on the Liddell sisters." Cat answered.

"Good, good... did you know I could change your age?" the caterpillar asked.

"Surprise me." Cat answered.

The caterpillar sprayed her with a red smoke.

"OH, BLAH!" Cat yelled as she suddenly turned into a younger version of herself. She had shorter hair, a white dressed with black and white sleeves, black and white stockings, and black shoes. She looked to be about seven years old.

The caterpillar sprayed her again with a blue smoke, and she turned into an older version of herself.

"CHANGE ME BACK I CHANGE MY MIND!" Cat yelled before I could describe her older self. The caterpillar sprayed her with a black smoke and she turned back to normal.

"Well, I'll see you off now. Good bye!" the caterpillar said as Cat started walking away.

"Whatevs." Cat called back. "Now who else can I visit? The Jabberwocky? Man... who doesn't love the Jabberwocky? Oh my juice do I get to slay the Jabberwocky?! I memorized the poem in fifth grade I think! Yeah I did! Ah... but seriously, do I visit anyone else or do I just go up to the Queen and say "Take me home. Now.""

"HAI!" Cat heard two voices yell. Cat turned to see Twiddle Dee (Theresa) and Twiddle Dum (Julian) waving frantically at her.

"I didn't know you guys were twins." Cat said.

"Well actually there's no twins in the show, so here we are." Twiddle Dee replied.

"Works for me." Cat said.

"Were you just talking about the Jabberwocky?" Twiddle Dum asked.

"Yeah, he's so cool." Cat beamed.

"He's dead."

"..."

"Well not technically dead, he's just trapped in a stone." Twiddle Dee said.

"I thought he was slain?" Cat asked.

"No, he's trapped in a stone." Twiddle Dum said as he held up a picture of the Jabberwocky (Tengu).

"Oh."

"So where are you headed?" Twiddle Dee asked.

"TO SEE DA QUEEN!" Cat said as a sparkly background showed up behind her. Twiddle Dee and Dum pushed the background away.

"Yeah... the Queen is kind of a jackass, so..."

"Well I need to get home somehow." Cat said.

"Whatever." Twiddle Dee said as she and Twiddle Dum walked away. "Later."

"Ok... next off. TO SEE DA QUEEN!"

* * *

"Wow. I did not think it would be that easy." Cat said as she stood in front of the Queen of Hearts herself (Heidi).

"Yeah, I thought you would be nearly killed at least." the Queen of Hearts agreed.

"..."

"OMG LOOK THE NINJA WAS THE RABBIT!" Heidi quickly shouted.

"SMOKEBOMB!" the Ninja yelled. He walked in front of the Queen and bowed. "I am sorry. I am three minutes and five seconds late."

"BIG DEAL! Who cares if your a few minutes late?! Who keeps track of time anymore?!" the Queen yelled.

"I know right?" Cat said.

"So this is the girl you want me to execute?" the Ninja asked.

"Woah woah woah woah WOAH! EXECUTE?!" Cat yelled.

"I'm just joking." the Ninja laughed.

"She wants to be taken home. So take her home... ON THIS FAT UNICORN THAT CAN POOP CHOCOLATE!" Heidi yelled.

"Does it poop Reese's?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." the Queen muttered.

"I am satisfied. TAKE ME HOME!" Cat yelled.

"Ok." the Ninja said as he picked Cat up bridal style, got slapped, and then they both vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"CAT!" Amelia yelled. "YOUR DROOLING ALL OVER MY POPCORN!"

"Wha?" Cat muttered as she opened her eyes. "What happened? Where am I? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!"

"Cat, you do this every time you wake up, you should know this by now." Scarlet said.

"Oh hi guys. What were we doing?" Cat asked.

"We went to bed after playing video games. It's morning now, your dad is coming to pick you up." Amelia explained.

"... but isn't your house only two blocks away from mine?" Cat asked.

"He's over protective." Scarlet said.

"Well *yawn* I had a great dream last night." Cat beamed.

"Oh no, you weren't dreaming about world domination again were you?!" Amelia yelped.

"I'd rather not tell."

"You WERE dreaming about world domination! MATEY! MATEY!" Amelia yelled.

* * *

**O_O What. Did. I. Just. Type? Meh, like it's any different from my other fanfics, hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Cornets!

**Ba beep boop dum dee. HALLO! ... Oh crap, forget I've ever said that, forget it, I swear if Franz tries to destroy me...**

**So I am deeply sorry for not updating, but after walking through vast deserts, finding lost treasure, and epicly killing a mummy with just a shotgun (sorry, let me rephrase that. After lazing around doing nothing for who knows how long, hunt through the internet for Alice in Wonderland, and TCAP) I have returned. And just in time too! Because today's a very special day!**

**... No it's not my birthday. Seriously? You don't know?**

**...YAY NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

"I *pant* can't keep *gasp* up!" Cat panted as she tried to catch up with Scarlet. Today in gym they were running tracks, which for many people is better than what Coach Green usually has them do, but Cat would rather try to dodge fireballs than run four laps.

"Hey Cat!" Amelia said as she passed Cat running backwards.

"Show off." Cat muttered. "Ok my lungs are burning, BREAK!"

"Come on Cat, you only have a half more lap to go." Scarlet said.

"That's like half a quarter of a mile!" Cat yelled back.

Eventually, they did finish the lap. As Cat was practically dying on the grass, Scarlet was talking to Amelia about clubs.

"Well, yeah, you joined the sports club and all, but isn't there anything else you wanna join?" Scarlet asked.

"Speaking of clubs... Cat your pretty intelligent-"

"I got a D in science." Cat muttered.

"- so why don't you join any clubs?" Amelia asked.

"Because if I join a club..." Cat said as she got up and started acting dramatic. "Then I'll miss the prime time anime!"

"Give me a break, we don't get the Japanese network in America." Amelia rolled her eyes. "Besides, the only anime sub you watched was Toradora, and how did that end?"

"Don't remind me." Cat sighed.

* * *

"Ah lunchtime! The time when I throw my lunch away and get a chocolate cornet from the snack bar instead." Cat said.

"No wonder your skin and bones." Amelia said as she poked Cat's stomach. Cat smacked her hand away.

"... QUICK NO ONE'S AT SHANGRA LUNCH YET! WE CAN STILL MAKE IT!" Scarlet yelled as she and Amelia leaped for the table.

"... guys what happened to sitting at that always empty table by the window?" Cat asked.

"There's no windows in the cafeteria." Scarlet pointed out.

"Shangra Lunch is like the best table since The Monster Klub got stanked." Amelia explained.

"Klub? Don't you mean club?"

"Klub is the European way to say club or something." Scarlet said. "And we would sit here every day if carrot head and Candy wouldn't take it."

"WILL YOU PLEASE GET OUR NAMES RIGHT?!" Randy yelled.

"NEVAH!" Cat yelled back.

"But now it's ours." Amelia said with a wicked grin.

"So moving on to more important matters, aren't you ever hungry?" Scarlet asked.

"Well I don't really care this cornet is good." Cat mumbled as she stuffed her face with it. "Besides, it always benefits me in the end because I eat all my dinner."

"Well that can't be healthy." Amelia said.

"It can't be healthy for you either because you eat so much your getting fat." Cat mused.

"Fuck off." Amelia growled.

"A layered body on a cornet body." Cat sang. "Flip it to the side and it's a sleeping body. Sleep too much and you'll get a... cornet body."

"Let me know when I'm supposed to laugh." Amelia sighed.

"I heard that song in Lucky Star." Cat said as she did a :3 face.

"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WATCH BESIDES ANIME AND CARTOONS?!" Amelia yelled.

"Nah, I watched the first episode of Pretty Little Liars at my friends house back in Colorado, and now I want to get that memory out of my mind. I never want to deal with reality." Cat said.

"If you mess around with cartoons too much, you'll start hallucinating." Amelia muttered.

"I think I'm still pretty much sane for someone who's been watching cartoons since they were two." Cat said.

"Then why are you interested in dark anime and cartoons?" Scarlet asked.

"... I'd rather not answer that."

Just then, a robot crashed through the wall.

"Geeze! How may robots attack this school?" Cat asked as the trio took cover.

"I stopped counting at four hundred thirty seven." Amelia said.

"And then ninja shows up." Scarlet said.

"SMOKEBOMB!" yelled the ninja. "Geeze, how many robots attack this school?"

"That's what I said!" Cat shouted.

The ninja and robot fought back and forward until the ninja started tiring.

"How do I stop this thing?" he asked himself.

"JUST STAB IT IN THE CONTROL PANEL!" Cat yelled.

The ninja searched the robot until he found the control panel. He ripped the cover off with his ninja sais and stabbed it. The robot fell on the ground instantly.

"SMOKEBOMB!" the ninja yelled as he threw down a smokebomb and vanished.

"... and once again, he leaves the cafeteria a mess." Amelia sighed as she looked at the trashed cafeteria.

"YOUR WELCOME!" Cat shouted after the ninja angrily.

* * *

"Hmm... this looks like a good manga..." Cat said as she picked up a manga as the store manager was breathing down her neck.

Cat found a great manga store and decided to shop for all her manga there. She bought so much, in fact, that the manga's she bought started to become popular.

"... but then again, it's next to Sailor Moon." Cat sighed as she put down the manga. "Oh well, maybe I'll find something next time."

As Cat left, the store manager, if not a little over dramatically, started crying. "NO! SHE DIDN'T BUY IT! AND JUST BECAUSE IT WAS NEXT TO SAILOR MOON!"

The store manager noticed green stank coming towards him, and before he could react, he got stanked. He busted through the roof of the store and landed in front of Cat.

"... uh." Cat said as she looked up at the cobra looking monster. "Hi?"

"BUY MY MANGA!" the snake screeched.

"WHERE'S THE NINJA?!" someone yelled.

"It's the store manager's idea for turning into a monster. What does the ninja have to do to solve it?" Cat asked.

"SMOKEBOMB!" the ninja yelled again. "Ok, what do you hold most dear?"

"What?" Cat asked.

Arrows were pointing to Cat's manga from another manga store she checked out. (I lied. Sue me.)

"Bingo." the ninja said as he slashed the manga.

"HEY I WAS GONNA READ THAT!" Cat yelled as the store manager got destanked and turned back to normal.

"What happened?" he asked.

"THAT MANGA COST THIRTY FOUR BUCKS! YOU OWE ME!" Cat yelled.

The ninja rolled his eyes and took out a fifty dollar bill from his wallet. "Here."

"Thank you." Cat growled as she snatched up the money and walked away from the scene.

"Sheesh, grouchy much?" the ninja muttered before he yelled "SMOKEBOMB!" and vanished.

* * *

**Oh man, I'm animeing way too much in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed anyway!**


	7. STOP SOPA!

**Just to get the word out, post this on as many of your stories as you can. So first of all, sorry for not updating for awhile, but I'm really lazy, plus I had to go to the hospital alot recently because of my poor health. In other words, SOPA's back. And I know that by now people usually just look at SOPA and are like "..." But we still can't let our guard down. BRING BACK THE STOP SOPA PENITETIONS! BURN DOWN THEIR COMPANY! DON'T TIE YOUR WHITE UNDERWEAR ON A STICK AND USE IT TO SHOW YOU SURRENDER! NO! Even though we succeeded many times my fellow friends (like, five of you are my friends) we still have to stop SOPA. So, LET'S STOP THEM BEFORE THEY DESTROY THE INTERNET AND THE WHOLE WORLD CRASHES INTO THE SUN WHILE OUR LAST MOMENTS WILL BE LISTENING TO JUSTIN BEIBER! HELP STOP SOPA NOW!**


	8. Dawn of the Hybrid

**Yay! I figured my confusing computer out! There IS a Word Document! Well... something like that. Anyway, sorry for not updating for a while, but: **

**1. School is not kind to me**

** 2. Life is not kind to me **

**3. I trip alot at school, and I somehow have the ability to almost break my foot when I make it numb by sleeping on it in the morning after I'm done getting ready, ok? **

**4. I'm lazy **

**So now here ya go, a new chapter, woo hoo let's celebrate! *brings out party cannon* Yes I'm a brony. It's not a big deal. **

**So here ya go, new chapt- I already said that.**

** ... **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The ninja was battling... some kind of monster hybrid... is that supposed to be a mix between a vampire and a demon? Actually... that's not a bad mix... wait a minute why are we talking about genetics?

The ninja tried to slash the thing it held most dear, but it pushed him back before he could retrieve it. Cat was walking by when she suddenly noticed the ninja.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Fighting a monster. Have no idea what it is though." the ninja said as he jumped at the monster again, only to get smashed into the side of a billboard near the park. (Whoops, did I forget to mention the setting is the park? Mah bad)

"Aren't you supposed to aim for the-?"

"DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC!"

Cat pouted as she crossed her arms and watched the ninja get smashed into a lampost. "Well excuse me for trying to help."

The battle continued for at least twenty minutes before Cat finally got bored and walked up to the monster. "Hey."

The monster looked down at Cat.

"Go into the road." Cat said as she pointed at said concrete.

"What?! NO! Don't do that, she's crazy!" the ninja shouted at the monster.

The ninja suddenly noticed a note glowing bright green.

"Bin-"

A big gust of wind blew the note from the monsters grasp, floating in the air a moment until fluttering down to Cat. She picked up the note and read it out loud.

"To whom I love, I have not stopped loving you since the day we me- sheesh talk about sappy." Cat said.

"Give me that!" the ninja growled as he snatched the note from Cat and ripped it in half. Cat and the ninja watched as the student turned back to normal.

"Dude, you were such a epic monster!" Cat exclaimed.

The ninja covered her mouth with his hand. "You ok?"

"I think I'll live." the student replied sarcastically before getting up and leaving.

"... so have you ever thought about if the student got stanked again because you destroyed the thing they love-?"

"Your not supposed to know that SMOKEBOMB!" the ninja replied before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

Cat sighed as she walked out of the park and continued to her destination. "Stupid ninja..."

* * *

"Hey cousi-"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." a little boy muttered as he turned to face Cat.

He had really light, messy purple hair, one messy bang covered one eye, the other was reddish-brown, he wore a black T-shirt, a white jacket, blue jeans and white shoes. He had pale skin and appeared to be about three, when he was actually nine. (Oh my gosh, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be in my Kuroshitsuji fanfic, stop dimension jumping)

"How did you get in my house?" the boy asked as he turned around in his chair, turning away from the computer.

"Your mom let me in." Cat beamed as she grabbed a seat for herself and sat down.

"Of course." the boy sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well, Alex." Cat said slyly to said boy. "Since your a nine year old genius who's one of those side characters that goes to my school but we never see, like Katherine-"

"Why do you always break the third wall?" Alex asked.

"At least I'm not talking to the readers." Cat pointed out. "So as I was saying, since your really really really really really really reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy smart, I need help."

"With what?" Alex asked.

Cat paused for dramatic effect. "Homework."

"Oh no! I am NOT going to do your homework again!" Alex said as he turned back to his computer. "Forget it."

"I'll take you to Whoopee World." Cat said.

Alex turned back to Cat. "I'm listening."

"I'll buy you one of those drinks from McDonalds that they sell during March."

"And?"

"I'll take you out for icecream."

"And?"

"I'll... get you an autograph from the ninja?"

"You have me convinced." Alex said as he walked up to Cat and held his hands out. "Let's see it."

Cat dumped about a ton of homework in his small hands and walked out of his room. "Have fun!" Alex looked down at the pile and frowned.

"That idiot." he muttered as he walked back to his computer to log off of the website he was on.

* * *

**So, since the only ideas my brain feels like producing right now is ideas for Halloween, which is seven months away, this is kind of a filler chapter, and a chance to introduce one of my new OC's. Hope you enjoyed regardless. Have a happy Spring Break!**


	9. Wait, we're actually having a dance?

**Hello people! I don't like updating, I don't know why! Oh wait, I know, for me, it's Spring Break, so that means:**

** 1. Sleeping the week away **

**2. Finding different programs for my other accounts on different websites, like the glorious YouTube**

** 3. Finding a program that you can make free games with, and in my case, horror games **

**4. Finding Kagome Kagome in different versions (best song ever!) **

**5. ... that's all I got **

**Wait... why do I always list off the reasons why I'm gone? ... Whatever it hurts my brain thinking about it enjoy!**

* * *

Cat stared at Randy as he put up streamers. "Why do I hang out with you again?"

"Maybe we have the same relationship as Kagami and Konata?" Randy suggested.

"I didn't know you watched anime."

"I'm Japanese. What do you expect?"

"Maybe a bigger load of creepiness?"

"Just stop. Help me set up for the dance."

Cat faced the camera... er... if there were one. "That's right folks. We're actually having a dance. The horror."

"The authoress really likes breaking the third wall alot, doesn't she?" asked Randy. (I sure do ^.^)

"So are you going to be like those other girls and sing with 30 Seconds to Math?"

"Are you kidding me? I hate social events! And I sing like a dying cyclops! Of course I'm not going to!" Cat exclaimed.

"So... I'm getting a _me_ chapter?" Randy asked.

"Dream on."

"Food! Pancakes! Yay!" a voice yelled from across the gym.

"Scarlet, we're having a dance, not brunch." Amelia sighed.

"Like we care!" Cat called.

"Shut up!" Amelia yelled.

"Make me!" Cat yelled back.

_"This girl is so stubborn..."_ thought Amelia.

"Are you guys going?" Howard asked. Randy yelped as he nearly fell off the ladder.

"When did you get here?!" Randy asked.

"Five minutes ago. Didn't you see me come in?"

"He did come in." Cat said.

"Yup." Scarlet agreed.

"Hold on, could we take a break? My back is killing me!" Randy said.

"Yeah." Amelia said.

"Let us go." Scarlet yawned as she slid down the ladder.

_**"TO THE UNDERWORLD!"** _

Everybody turned to look at Cat. "What?"

"Just kidding!" Cat beamed._ "Jeeze, some people can't take a joke."_

As everyone walked out of the gym, an evil laugh echoed deep underground...

* * *

"Yay I'm actually in this fanfic!" The Sorcerer exclaimed. "I may not be forgotten after all!"

His rat squeaked.

"Ah, yes, the authoress could press the delete button any moment. She could also turn me into the supreme ruler of the universe. But better this than nothing."

_"Squeak. Are you sure you can understand me?"_

"No, I'm not bipolar."

_ "Squeak. That would be a no."_

"Who's Discord? (why do I have to bring MLP into this?)

_"Squeak. How did that sound like Discord?"_

"Why yes, that would make a very hilarious poster. Wait don't distract me when I'm about to tell you my evil plans! Because I'm evil!"

The rat shrinked back a little bit.

"As you can see, Norrisville is having a dance this Saturday."

_"Squeak. And I was not aware of this... why?"_

"I don't mean you can see it right now- why do you have to be such a smartass?"

_"Squeak. Why do you people always have to cuss?"_

"You sound more like a mouse you putrid filth!"

_ "Squeak. That's a little insulting, excuse you!"_

The Sorcerer facepalmed himself. "Anyway, dances usually mean love, which usually mean breakups. That, or, a depressed nerd who couldn't get a date to the dance. And more depression means more chaos! AND NOTHING CAN GET IN MY WAY! NOT EVEN THAT WRETCHED NINJA!"

_"Squeak. This is going to end badly."_

* * *

"Okie dokie, decorations look good, well I'm off, bye!" Cat said as she rushed out of the gym before anyone could say anything.

"WAIT! WE HAVEN'T QUADRUPLE CHECKED!" Amelia cried.

Howard slowly put his hand on her shoulder. "I think we're good."

"So since everyone obviously knows by now that you have a crush on Theresa-"

"What?!" Randy asked, blushing madly. "No I don't!"

"Everybody knows Candy. EVERYONE." Scarlet said.

"It's Randy."

"So are you going to ask her to the dance?" Scarlet finished, cocking her head a little.

"Only if Howard asks Debbie Kang out." Randy smirked.

"Never!"

"So how's the decorations going?" asked a strange voice. Everyone turned to face a girl who had the same color hair as Randy's, yet longer and it was pulled back in a ponytail with her bangs free.

"... wait didn't she die by getting her intestines ripped out?" Howard asked.

"EW!" Scarlet and Amelia exclaimed.

"No not yet, Isabelle's supposed to though..." Randy said.

"Well nice to see you too." Isabelle muttered.

"Wait, MORE female characters? Wasn't there a boy named Alex in the last chapter?" Scarlet asked.

"What is it with you three and breaking the third wall? Do you realize how many readers people lose doing that?" Randy asked.

"Don't care." Scarlet said.

"And not a single fuck was given." Amelia added.

"So... who's the newbie that just ran out of here?" Isabelle asked.

"Cat." Amelia replied. "She joined our group."

"German exchange student?"

"How'd you know that?" Randy asked.

"Um... I have my ways..." Isabelle replied.

"Well, the dance is tomorrow night, so it might be best if we get some rest so we won't sleep all day tomorrow, like _some_ people." Randy said as he glared at Isabelle. She stuck her tongue out in response.

"Alright. Later guys." Howard said as he left.

"See ya." Scarlet and Amelia said at the same time.

"Nighty night." Isabelle replied.

* * *

**WOW I didn't know this would be turned into a two parter. And yes, ANOTHER OC! I am ashamed, but once my brain produces an OC, you cannot stop it. Yes, I have also broke the third wall alot, but when don't I? YAY Sorcerer is finally in this little fanfic, bring on the chaos! **

**I was also listening to the German version of Kagome Kagome. Not that I recommend it, but it's so much creepier than the English/Japanese version! Just a heads up.**

** Ok, bai, le smokebomb.**


End file.
